The Mystery of the Dream Catcher
The Mystery of the Dream Catcher is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Kosh Naranek and CartoonLover. Premise The gang meets a mysterious being called The Dream Catcher who enlists them to help defeat his younger sister, Miss Nightmare. Plot Part One (Nighttime at Precious' doghouse, where Precious is sleeping.) Precious: (Voiceover) 11:30 pm. I was having a good night's sleep. In my dream, there was peace on earth and no one was fighting. It was then that a shining light from the sky woke me up and set me and my friends off on another mystical adventure... (A bright light shines in the sky and wakes Precious up.) Precious: Morning already? (Precious goes outside and sees a handsome young man wearing a rainbow robe with golden cuffs and carrying a large scepter.) Man: Precious is your name, correct? Precious: Yes, but... Man: How do you know who you are, you may ask. I know all about every living creature who have pure hearts. Who am I, you may ask. I am the Dream Catcher. Precious: Dream Catcher? Dream Catcher: Yes. For many epochs, I have created dreams for all pure-hearted creatures large or small. My younger sister, Miss Nightmare, was assigned to give nightmares to those who are evil at heart. However, one fateful day, Miss Nightmare gave one innocent puppy a nightmare he did not deserve and she was punished. Precious: What happened? Dream Catcher: As punishment, she was turned into a dog. This special dog is unlike any other dog breed you have ever seen. Miss Nightmare had eyes as dark as the night, a muscular body, razor sharp claws on her fingers and toes, feet no bigger than a kangaroo's, teeth as sharp as knives, a tail no longer than a python, and hair as spiky as a porcupine's quills. Then, she was banished into the dark depths of the universe. Precious: Why are you telling me this? Dream Catcher: She escaped and is running rampant on a specific location on this place that not even I know of. I need the help of you and twelve of anyone who is willing to help me. Precious: Oh. Dream Catcher: Gather twelve others and meet me at the Poundsville Grotto at 1:00 am sharp. (Later at the poundsville Grotto, Precious, Rusty, Lucy, Cooler, Marcus, Bright Eyes, Elaine, Momo, Sen Sen, Jayden, Vigor, and Catgut are waiting.) Catgut: Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet this guy? Precious: Yes, I'm sure. (The Dream Catcher appears.) Sen Sen: So, you're the Dream Catcher, eh? Dream Catcher: Yes. As I said before, I need your help. My younger sister, Miss Nightmare, has escaped from her prison and is wreaking havoc on an unknown location. Are you all willing to help? Cooler: Of course we'll help ya. Dream Catcher: Excellent. Now, we have to hurry. (The Dream Catcher starts floating.) Precious: Where are you going? Dream Catcher: If you must find Miss Nightmare, you must follow me first. Come. Cooler: Gotcha. (Meanwhile, a mysterious being wearing a crimson red and black cloak is seen floating above Poundsville.) Being: Stupid brother. Think you can imprison me, the creator of all nightmares? Prepare to think differently! (The being launches a ball of dark energy toward a sleeping man and his cat.) Being: With my nightmares, I can turn an innocent being into my personal slave! (The man and his cat start having nightmares and become hypnotized as the being hovers toward them.) Being: Now, my slaves, find my brother and capture him! Man and Cat: Yes, Master. (The man and his cat leave. Meanwhile, the Dream Catcher is startled by something.) Precious: What's wrong, Mr. Dream Catcher? Dream Catcher: I sense her. Quick, follow me! (Precious and her group rush to where the being is.) Dream Catcher: Sister! (The being notices the Dream Catcher and the others.) Being: (Removes her hood, revealing herself as Miss Nightmare) So, dear brother, come to stop me, eh? (Turns to Precious) And who is that, your back-up team? Precious: So, you're Miss Nightmare! Miss Nightmare: Yep. You guessed it. Dream Catcher: Sister, we don't have to fight. Surrender now or face the consequences. Miss Nightmare: Me? Surrender? Don't make me laugh! (She summons the hypnotized man and cat from earlier.) Miss Nightmare: I have a few other servants I want to make. (To her two servants) You two! Capture them! Man and Cat: Yes, mistress. (Miss Nightmare flies away.) Miss Nightmare: Try to stop me if you can! Precious: Mr. Dream Catcher, please don't fight them. (The Dream Catcher waves his scepter and casts good dreams on the man and his cat in order to break the hypnosis.) Cooler: Way to go, Dream Catcher! Man: Whoa. What happened? Miss Nightmare: No! Dream Catcher: Sir, you and your cat get out of here! (The man grabs his cat and flees.) Miss Nightmare's voice: Don't think this is over yet! I'll get new help! Dream Catcher: She's more stubborn than I thought. Precious: We've gotta find her! Dream Catcher: We'll have to split into two groups. That should give us a better chance of finding my sister. Cooler: Gotcha, Dream Catcher. Dream Catcher: Spread out and find Miss Nightmare! (Meanwhile, Miss Nightmare is seen flying around Poundsville. She then spies a puppy sulking on his dog bed.) Miss Nightmare: Bingo! (Miss Nightmare lands in front of the house.) Miss Nightmare: Now, we begin the magic. Part Two (Meanwhile, Cooler, Jazzy, Twitchy, Elaine, Precious, the Dream Catcher, and Momo are look for Miss Nightmare in the rural area.) Cooler: We could ask for help, but everybody in Poundsville is sleeping. Dream Catcher: She has to be around here somewhere... (Cut to Miss Nightmare, who is reading the puppy's mind.) Miss Nightmare: Ah! He wants to be top dog at the police dog academy, but he keeps failing. (Miss Nightmare grins.) Miss Nightmare: I think I can change that. (Back to Cooler's group...) Precious: Where could she be? Dream Catcher: I'm not sure. Hopefully, she... (Winced in pain) ARGH! Cooler: What's wrong? Dream Catcher: My sister! She's using her nightmare magic to recruit another victim! Hurry! (Cut to Miss nightmare waking the puppy.) Miss Nightmare: Hey, you are the top dog at the academy, aren't you? Puppy: No, I'm not. Miss Nightmare: Well, you sure could have fooled me. What's your name, kid? Puppy: Isaac. Miss Nightmare: Well, Isaac, you wouldn't want to be top dog, would you? I could fix it for you. Isaac: You can? Miss Nightmare: Certainly. There's just one teeny-weeny, itsy-bitsy, little catch though. Isaac: What? Miss Nightmare: Your SOUL! (Isaac flinches in fright.) Miss Nightmare: Heh-heh. Had you going didn't I? Here's the real deal: sometime in the future, I'll stop by and ask you to return the favor. And you just do it. No questions. What do you say? Isaac: Sure. Anything. Miss Nightmare: Splendid.... (Miss Nightmare then snaps her fingers and makes Isaac powerful. Meanwhile, the two groups of heroes have gathered to go over their strategy.) Precious: Do you think it'll work, Mr. Dream Catcher? Dream Catcher: Yes. I know that my sister has a weakness. Now, we must hurry before she recruits more victims. (The Dream Catcher winces in pain again.) Dream Catcher: Just as I thought. Every time my sister's dark energy grows stronger, I get these terrible headaches. Cooler: Whoa! That doesn't sound good. We better hurry. (Later....) Dream Catcher: I thought I was on her trail. Precious: Don't worry. We'll find her. Dream Catcher: I hope so. Marcus: You BETTER hope so or I'm going back to the pound. (Back at the house, Isaac is showing off his new abilities to Miss Nightmare.) Miss Nightmare: Excellent! Now go show the academy what you're made of. Isaac: Right! (Isaac leaves.) Miss Nightmare: Beware, brother. Soon, I'll be coming for you. (Miss Nightmare leaves the house and follows Isaac from afar.) Miss Nightmare: This is gonna be good. (Meanwhile, Marcus is starting to get increasingly frustrated.) Marcus: All right, Dream Catcher. My patience is wearing thin. If we don't find Miss Nightmare, so help me, I'll...! Precious: Mr. McGillicuddy, please! Sen Sen: Actually, Marcus is right. We've been up for three hours and still no sign of her. I haven't eaten since noon yesterday. Marcus: Come on, guys. Let's go home. Precious: But...! Sen Sen: I'm sorry, Precious, but from now on, you and the Dream Catcher are on your own. Besides, I'm starving. (Everyone except Precious and the Dream Catcher start to leave, but the Dream Catcher blocks their way.) Dream Catcher: You promised to help me defeat Miss Nightmare and now, you're walking out on me? I do not think so! You get back in or I will cast a dream that is so terrible, you will be suffering a SEVERE case of insomnia! Marcus: Hey, that...that's the kind of threat a villain would make. Dream Catcher: You dare call me a villain?! Precious: Mr. Dream Catcher, please! Dream Catcher: (Calming down) I'm sorry. I'm just desperate. Cooler: We'll stay. Dream Catcher: Thanks. Come on. Part Three (Meanwhile, Isaac returns home after being made top dog. Miss Nightmare enters.) Miss Nightmare: So, how did it go? Isaac: Great! Miss Nightmare: Excellent. Now, I have a job for you. Isaac: Ok. What? Miss Nightmare: I want you to help me destroy my brother. Isaac: Sure, I... (double takes) WHAT?! Miss Nightmare: You heard me, young pup. Come with me and help me destroy my brother. You owe me. Isaac: But, I... (Miss Nightmare grabs Isaac by both arms.) Miss Nightmare: Listen here, pipsqueak. I gave you your dream. And I can take it away just as easily and I can do far worse. Is that what you want? (Isaac shakes his head.) Miss Nightmare: Good. Now, come with me. (Miss Nightmare leaves as a guilty Isaac follows.) Miss Nightmare: Come on! I haven't got all night. Isaac: Why do you want to destroy your brother? Miss Nightmare: You'll find out once we face him. Isaac(thinking): I hope I live to regret this. (Meanwhile, the Dream Catcher senses Miss Nightmare's presence.) Dream Catcher: AH HA! She's right there! (The Dream Catcher files off.) Precious: Mr. Dream Catcher, wait! Cooler: He knows what he's doing. Marcus: Cooler's right. For now, it's best if we back off. (Precious becomes worried.) Sen Sen: Don't worry. The Dream Catcher will be fine. Precious: I hope. (Suddenly, the Dream Catcher is heard screaming.) Precious: Mr. Dream Catcher! (Precious rushes off.) Sen Sen: Precious, no! (Sen Sen rushes after her.) Cooler: Come on! We have to help them! (They follow Sen Sen. Meanwhile, Miss Nightmare is pressing her foot harder on the Dream Catcher's face as the Dream Catcher is nearly unconscious. Isaac watches in horror.) Miss Nightmare: Stupid brother. You're no match for me. (Precious and Sen Sen enter and Sen Sen does a flying kick, knocking Miss Nightmare off of the Dream Catcher.) Sen Sen: Sorry, lady, but not today. Miss Nightmare: You! Sen Sen: I'm your worst nightmare. Miss Nightmare: Oh, come on. That's not even clever. Sen Sen: Just shut up and fight. (Sen Sen goes into a battle pose. Miss Nightmare just laughs.) Miss Nightmare: Pathetic. (Miss Nightmare casts a spell to make Sen Sen lose his skills.) Sen Sen: You've got to be kidding me! Miss Nightmare: Isaac, take him out! (Isaac feels uneasy.) Miss Nightmare: NOW, RUNT! Cooler(off-screen): Isaac, don't listen to her! (The other heroes appear.) Isaac: But she gave me my dream. Sen Sen: Yeah, but soon that dream she gave or whatever is a real life nightmare! Trivia This marks the only appearance of the Dream Catcher, Miss Nightmare, and Isaac. Next Episode Preview Gordon: Hi, everyone. I'm Gordon Kirby... Sapphire: And I'm Sapphire Trueblood. Gordon: On the next episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Sapphy and I are going to review the movies we'd thought we weren't to going to review before. Sapphire: Will they be good or will they be duds? Both: Find out in Gordon and Sapphire: The Unreviewables! Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Precious